Lluvia y lágrimas
by Alphabetta
Summary: Johanna vuelve por primera vez a su hogar en el Distrito 7 tras la paz. Lo que encuentra allí la sume en un inmenso pesar.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el reto de los minifics del mes de agosto del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Aviso de lenguaje soez.**

* * *

Hace años, llorar en televisión me salvó la vida.

Después me arrepentí de ello. Primero tras el incendio que se llevó a mi familia al completo el mismo día que regresé de la Gira, cuando me negué a aceptar convertirme en otra putita del Capitolio más.

Aquella columna de humo que vi desde el tren unos minutos antes de llegar al Distrito 7 fue el primer presagio. Nunca dudé que ambos hechos estaban relacionados. Snow había planeado hacer mucho dinero a mi costa y ese era el precio que pagué por negárselo.

Luego llegó el Vasallaje.

Seis vencedores. Cinco hombres y yo. Iba a volver a la Arena y morir en ella. Fue por lo que decidí aliarme con Haymitch para salvar a su Sinsajo.

Pero otra vez sobreviví y otra vez me maldije por ello, porque lo que viví después fue como estar en el infierno en vida. Fui sometida a tantas torturas y humillaciones día tras día y noche tras noche, que tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente acabaron hechas añicos.

Sí. El bastardo de Snow se cobró bien aquel día en que me negué. No pasó un día en el que no iba a escupir a su tumba.

Un gallo canta a lo lejos, despertándome.

Llegué de vuelta al Distrito 7 ayer por la noche después de haber estado sin pisarlo desde el día de aquella cosecha. Ya no olía a bosque, musgo y hierbas sino a humo.

No volví a casa porque nada me esperaba ahí. Todos mis compañeros vencedores estaban muertos. En su lugar me fui al bosque, me senté bajo un árbol y lloré bajo sus ramas. Lloré todas las lágrimas que contuve todos estos años y al final, el distrito lloró conmigo. La lluvia me produjo inicialmente un ataque de ansiedad, pero conseguí controlarlo.

Nada procedente de la Madre Tierra puede hacerme daño.

Al incorporarme, estoy adolorida. Solía estar acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo, debe ser que me he malacostumbrado a los aústeros catres treceanos.

Lo primero que noto es que alguien me ha echado una manta encima.

Alguien ha dado conmigo mientras estaba aquí dormida lo cual no me hace ni puta gracia.

—¡Sal de ahí! —grito, sacando la navaja que nadie en el 13 consiguió arrebatarme del bolsillo.

Comienzo a explorar los alrededores y no tardo mucho en encontrar al culpable.

Él se pone muy tenso por unos segundos. Después ambos nos relajamos.

Es una cara conocida.

—Johanna...

Verlo es como hacer un viaje atrás en el tiempo. Siento hasta ganas de abrazarlo.

—Fir. Cuando me fui al Capitolio aún estabas en edad de cosecha.

Ahora es todo un hombre. Más alto y musculado. Más maduro, más hastiado.

—¿Qué tal el día?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Solo llevo un minuto despierta.

Él me sonríe un instante.

—Probablemente te estés preguntando qué hago aquí. Sabía que ibas a llegar y te esperé en el arco de triunfo de la Villa de los Vencedores pero nunca llegaste, así que fui a buscarte. Tuve que dar otro viaje más para traerte la manta. Te iba a despertar pero decidí no hacerlo. Papá siempre decía que no tenías buen despertar. ¿Quieres desayunar?

En su mano hay una trucha colgada del anzuelo, aún sacudiendo un poco la cola. Como respuesta a esa visión, mi estómago ruge.

Veinte minutos después estamos comiendo pan del distrito mientras esperamos a que el pescado se termine de asar en una hoguera.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? —pregunto—. Oí que había muerto casi la mitad de la población del Distrito 7.

—Tuve suerte. Aquí conocemos bien el bosque, al contrario de los invasores de fuera. Eso y la extensión fueron nuestras principales ventajas.

—¿Y tu madre y tus hermanos?

—No lo sé —dice con un hilo de voz—. No encontraron sus cuerpos. Tampoco los han encontrado vivos.

—Malnacidos —escupo.

—Desde que terminaron las hostilidades hemos estado tratando de sacar el distrito adelante. Creo que tu vuelta es algo bueno. Creo que darás ánimos a la gente por el simple hecho de estar aquí.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? No soy el Sinsajo. ¿Acaso la gente no puede obtener determinación de sí misma?

El doctor Aurelius me dijo que necesitaba dejarme querer por los demás, pero sinceramente lo que quiero ahora mismo es justo lo contrario. Encerrarme en casa o perderme en el bosque y no ver a nadie.

—Todos te aprecian mucho aquí y lo sabes.

—No me aprecian a mí. Aprecian a la imagen que tienen de mí -tras eso hay un silencio. Ambos seguimos comiendo pan, hasta que yo decido sacar ese tema que ha quedado en el aire. No sé cómo reaccionará él, pero mejor afrontarlo directamente cuanto antes—. Siento no haber podido hacer nada por tu padre.

—Está bien. Él no hubiera querido vernos deprimidos. De hecho, pienso ayudar a restaurar el distrito con la fortuna que nos dejó. Que el dinero ganado con sangre haga algo bueno al fin.

Cuando Blight chocó contra la barrera no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer para reanimarlo. El cañón sonó inmediatamente. Wiress era quien estaba alerta tratando de que no chocáramos pero la lluvia de sangre nos entorpeció mucho. Se metía en nuestros ojos impidiéndonos ver y desorientándonos. Ella se culpó por su muerte y enloqueció, y con Beetee fuera de combate tuve que cargar con ambos jungla adentro, lejos de allí, dejando el cuerpo de mi compañero atrás, sin permitirme un segundo para rendirle homenaje.

Ahora que lo pienso en ese momento también llovía. Una lluvia de sangre. Otro presagio.

Apartamos el pescado del fuego y lo repartimos en sendas hojas de arce. El primer bocado me sabe a gloria. A esperanza. Domingos con papá y mamá en el río.

—No va a ser fácil remontar. Podríamos tardar años hasta que el 7 sea lo que solía ser —digo.

—Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea. ¿Me ayudarás?

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¿Qué somos él y yo, a parte de un par de personas que lo han perdido todo, compartiendo una comida, reconfortándonos mutuamente?

—Lo haré. Pero con una condición. Antes de intentar arreglar el distrito debemos arreglarnos a nosotros mismos.


End file.
